Do Futuro Ao Presente
by AKiraSekai
Summary: Quem disse que vingadores não podem sonhar? E quem disse que eles não podem dividir seus sonhos com alguém? [Oneshot] [Sasuke x Hinata] [Presente do Amigo Oculto para Inoroxxxx!]


**DO FUTURO AO PRESENTE**

Quem disse que vingadores não podem sonhar? E quem disse que eles não podem dividir seus sonhos com alguém? Sasuke quer vingar seu clã e nunca abriria mão desse objetivo. Mas nada o impedia de contar seus sonhos mais secretos para a compreensiva Hinata.

Fanfic de presente para **Inoroxxxx**

**Categoria: **Romance/Drama  
**Shipper: **Sasuke/Hinata  
**Avisos: **Leia qual é o shipper. Leu? Ótimo... Agora responda: Gosta? Não? Então... Feche a janela!  
**Disclaimer: **Se Naruto fosse meu, eu trocava pelo Kabuto e pelo Neji.  
Essa história não foi criada com fins lucrativos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver;  
__É ferida que dói e não se sente;  
__É um contentamento descontente;  
__É dor que desatina sem doer;_

_É um não querer mais que bem querer;  
__É solitário andar por entre a gente;  
__É nunca contentar-se de contente;  
__É cuidar que se ganha em se perder;_

_É querer estar preso por vontade;  
__É servir a quem vence, o vencedor;  
__É ter com quem nos mata lealdade._

_Mas como causar pode seu favor  
__Nos corações humanos amizade,  
__Se tão contrário a si é o mesmo Amor?_

(Luís de Camões)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

E mais uma vez ele sonhava com um mundo onde poderia viver em paz, sem ter um objetivo tão pesado em suas costas. Ele desejava viver num mundinho onde pudesse chegar em casa, abraçar o pai, receber um beijo da mãe e discutir amigavelmente com seu irmão. Como uma família feliz.

Sonhava com viagens de férias, onde era acordado de madrugada por seu irmão mais velho, ansioso demais para poder dormir. E onde ficavam conversando durante horas, até que a mãe aparecesse na porta do quarto e informasse que já era hora de ir.

Então eles pulariam da cama, colocariam a primeira roupa que encontrariam no armário e sairiam de do quarto apostando corrida para ver quem chegava antes na cozinha.

Na cozinha competiriam para ver quem termina o café da manhã antes. Depois levantariam sob os protestos e reclamações do pai e correriam até a sala, sentando no sofá e esperando ansiosamente para que seus pais, finalmente, abrissem a porta de casa. Sinal que era entendido como um "prontos para as férias, garotos?".

Ele levantaria do sofá, com a desculpa de que esqueceu alguma coisa no quarto e subiria correndo as escadas, com a intenção de descer o mais rápido possível. Acharia o que estava procurando depois de revirar algumas gavetas, sairia do quarto e fecharia a porta com um estrondo.

O mesmo que o acordou. Fazendo-o perceber que, mais uma vez... Tudo foi um sonho.

Suspirou triste, e olhou no relógio. Ainda eram cinco horas da manhã. Fechou os olhos, vendo se conseguiria dormir de novo, mas sua mente foi tomada pelas imagens de seu irmão e de todo aquele pesadelo que ele faria de tudo para esquecer.

Finalmente ele aceitou que não adiantava tentar dormir de novo. Não conseguiria. Respirou fundo e levantou-se, andando pelo quarto a procura de suas roupas.

Foi até o banheiro e trocou-se, lavando o rosto logo em seguida. Mirou por alguns instantes seu reflexo no espelho. Tão diferente do garotinho alegre e despreocupado que aparecia em seus sonhos.

Suspirou mais uma vez, cansado de desejar uma coisa impossível. Saiu de casa e trancou a porta. Ainda nem tinha amanhecido, para falar a verdade.

Andou pelas ruas escuras na Vila, deixando que seus pés o levassem onde quisessem. Acabou chegando a um parque, vazio àquela hora da manhã e sentou-se num dos balanços, pegando impulso com os pés e balançando-se devagar.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, se balançando e encarando o chão, com os pensamentos longes. Só soube que, uma hora, foi arrancado de seus pensamentos pelo barulho das correntes do balanço ao lado do seu.

Virou o rosto lentamente, apenas para observar a cascata de cabelos longos, preto-azulados, que o impediam de ver o rosto da garota. Mas não precisava vê-lo para reconhecer quem era.

- O que faz aqui? – Perguntou, voltando a olhar para o horizonte.

- Eu pergunto a mesma coisa... – Murmurou ela, ainda encarnado o chão.

Ele não respondeu. Simplesmente continuou a se balançar, decidindo ignorar a garota ao seu lado.

Depois de algum tempo, o barulho do balanço dela uniu-se ao dele.

- Você deveria se abrir... As pessoas não são recriminadas por confiar em alguém... – Murmurou ela, insegura.

Ele não falou, novamente, apenas continuou se balançando.

- Sasuke-san... – Ele a encarou. – Eu quero te ajudar. Se abra comigo. – Ela ergueu a cabeça, sorrindo com simpatia pra ele.

Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram, e ele continuou encarando-a, surpreso.

Nenhum dos dois pronunciou nada por alguns instantes, até que Sasuke deixou um suspiro escapar, pela terceira vez naquele dia.

- Você não tem nada a ver com minha vida... – Murmurou, friamente.

Ela baixou a cabeça, voltando a encarar o chão.

- Mas queria ter...

Novamente o silêncio invadiu o local. Apenas o barulho das correntes dos balanços, que ainda eram balançados, podia ser ouvido naquele parque. Nem os pássaros tinham acordado ainda.

Quando a garota finalmente desistiu e levantou-se, para ir embora, a voz hesitante de Sasuke chegou aos seus ouvidos.

- Eu só queria... Ter uma família normal...

Ela encarou-o, ainda em pé.

- Não queria carregar esse objetivo nas costas... Ele é pesado. É... Estranho... – Ele parou de se balançar. – A minha maior ambição... É matar meu próprio irmão! – Apoiou os cotovelos nas pernas e enterrou o rosto nas mãos.

Ela sorriu com tristeza e voltou a sentar no balanço ao lado dele.

- Sabe... Eu acho que você... Devia parar de pensar nisso... – Comentou, encarando o horizonte e recomeçando a balançar-se.

Sasuke não se moveu.

- Sasuke-san... E-eu não p-posso dizer que te entendo... P-porque... Bem... E-eu s-só quero s-ser motivo de orgulho para o meu clã... Não quero reconstruí-lo...

Ele continuou sem se mover.

- Mas posso lhe dar meu apoio... S-sabe... Eu acho que você devia... E-esquecer um pouco disso... Pense em outras coisas...

- No que, por exemplo? – Perguntou Sasuke, desesperado.

- Aqui... Observe...

Ele levantou os olhos, para ver o que ela queria que ele observasse. A visão que teve fez um sorriso discreto aparecer em seus lábios. O sol começava a nascer, tingindo o céu de diversos tons de laranja, amarelo e vermelho.

- Há coisas no mundo, Sasuke-san, que são feitas para serem admiradas. – Comentou ela, sorrindo ao observar o nascer do sol. Totalmente alheia ao fato de que estava falando sem gaguejar. – Pensar em coisas tristes e que nos causam sofrimento, só vai nos fazer sofrer ainda mais. Esqueça dessas coisas, nem que seja por um momento, e aprecie a beleza do mundo à sua volta.

Ele encarou-a ainda mais surpreso, observando, admirado, as diversas cores do céu, refletirem-se magicamente nos olhos perolados da garota.

Ela percebeu que ele a encarava, e virou o rosto, para observá-lo.

- A-aconteceu alguma c-coisa? – Perguntou, sem jeito.

Ele apenas curvou o canto da boca, num sorriso discreto e atraente.

- Você está certa... Há coisas no mundo que foram feitas para serem admiradas. – Concordou ele, sem quebrar o contato visual.

A garota enrubesceu violentamente, mas antes que pudesse desviar o olhar, sentiu a mão dele segurando levemente seu queixo.

- E você é uma delas. – Completou, antes de unir seus lábios.

Ela foi pega de surpresa, mas não hesitou em corresponder ao beijo, fechando os olhos e deixando-se levar. Sorrindo para si mesma ao perceber que tinha conseguido ajudá-lo.

Quando o beijo acabou e ele afastou-se lentamente, ela pode ver uma pontinha de felicidade brilhando naqueles olhos tristes e sofredores. Sorriu com ternura para ele, passando confiança.

- Às vezes... – Recomeçou Sasuke, disposto a contar mais algumas coisas sobre ele. – Eu sonho que ainda somos uma família feliz. Sonho com meu pai e minha mãe... E até com o Itachi. Sonho que somos uma família normal e feliz... E que eu sou um garoto que não precisa acordar todas as manhãs lembrando que tem alguém que quer matar.

- Acorde todas as manhãs pensando que tem alguém para amar, então... – Aconselhou ela, sorrindo.

Quando ele encarou-a, ela percebeu o duplo sentido de suas palavras.

- Q-quero dizer!! N-não que e-essa pessoa s-seja e-eu!! N-não foi isso q-que eu disse! S-só t-tava dizendo q-que... Ah... – Ela desviou o olhar, sem achar uma desculpa decente.

- Hinata... – Ele chamou, levemente.

Mas ela não levantou os olhos, ainda muito envergonhada.

- Hinata-chan – Tornou a chamá-la.

Ao uso do sufixo, ela levantou os olhos, surpresa, encontrando-se com um sorriso dele.

- Pode ter certeza que, de agora em diante, sempre acordarei com esse pensamento.

Ainda que estivesse muito envergonhada, Hinata não pôde deixar de sorrir.

- Você conseguirá reconstruir seu clã, Sasuke-san! – Comentou, decidida. – Vamos nos esforçar!

Sasuke, novamente, se surpreendeu com as palavras da garota. Mas a surpresa durou menos, sendo substituída quase imediatamente pelo sorriso de canto que ele costumava dar, e que arrancava suspiros de toda população feminina de Konoha.

Contou mentalmente até três e foi o tempo exato para que Hinata pensasse em suas palavras. Novamente o vermelho intenso tingiu as bochechas da garota e ela desviou o rosto, dessa vez olhando para o lado oposto.

Dessa vez, Sasuke não exigiu que ela voltasse a olhar para ele, simplesmente guiou sua mão esquerda até a direita de Hinata, que ainda segurava fortemente as correntes do balanço.

Fez a garota soltar as correntes e, delicadamente, entrelaçou seus dedos. Ela olhou para ele vermelha e recebeu um sorriso simpático em resposta. Acompanhou-o enquanto ambos voltavam a olhar para o horizonte, continuando a observar o nascer do sol.

As pessoas que começassem a sair nas ruas da Vila, e que passassem pela frente daquele parque, ficariam emocionadas com a cena.

Ocupando os dois balanços, no parque ainda deserto, Sasuke e Hinata balançavam-se no mesmo ritmo, as sombras movendo-se de acordo com a velocidade real dos dois, sem jamais separar as mãos que permaneciam unidas.

Enquanto no futuro havia alguém que o esperava para ser morto, no presente havia alguém que o ajudaria a vencer quando esse dia chegasse. No fim, tudo o que Sasuke precisava era, realmente, esquecer o futuro... E viver o presente.

**OWARI**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Iniciada: 10/07/2007  
__Finalizada: 11/07/2007_

**N/A:**

Aqui está meu presente do **Amigo Oculto** para a **Inoroxxxx**!  
Espero que tenha gostado, Ino, pois a fic, como já deu para perceber, foi feita para você! ;D

Quando eu recebi a ficha dela por e-mail, eu gritei de felicidade. Tem coisa melhor do que escrever uma fanfic para alguém que gosta do seu trabalho?  
E que é legal, ainda por cima!  
Eu adoro essa garota, sério!

Ta... A gente nunca teve uma conversa decente... Mas não precisamos conversar para perceber que é legal e quem não é. E eu garanto que ela é!  
Ela acompanhou todas as minhas fanfics, deixou reviews em todas, acompanha "A Flor que Desabrocha da Diversidade"... É uma leitora fiel.

E por isso, meu maior orgulho é poder dizer que essa fanfic aqui é especialmente para ela!!

Seu presente, Ino.

Obrigada por sempre ter acompanhado meu trabalho!

Você, com certeza, merece a melhor fanfic do mundo! E, por mais que essa daqui não seja "a melhor fanfic do mundo", eu espero que esteja, pelo menos, boa e digna de ser lida por você!

E anote minhas palavras. Eu ainda vou escrever a tal "fic mais famosa do mundo" e com certeza foi dedicá-la à **Inoroxxxx**, à **Tilim** (**E-Pontas** - querida... Nunca esqueço de você) e à **Bely**.

Mas, por enquanto, eu presenteio uma com "_A Coisa mais Importante_", outra com "_Gotas de Chocolate_" e um futuro capítulo de "_A Flor de Desabrocha na Diversidade_" e a outra... com "_Do Futuro... Ao Presente_".

Mais uma vez, espero que tenha gostado, Ino.

Essa aqui... É sua!

E um agradecimento especial àqueles que também leram a fic.  
Vocês, leitores, são o motivo que me mantém em pé e empolgada para escrever mais fics e melhorar cada dia mais.

**_Obrigada!_**


End file.
